bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Viktor Tuono ruggente
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40827 |no = 1451 |element = Tuono |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = L’amore di Viktor per il suo clan era tale che egli diede tutto ciò che aveva, inclusa la sua vita, per vendicarne la rovina. Secondo alcune fonti, il capo dei draghi demoniaci affermava che fu proprio questo lato emotivo di Viktor a portarlo definitivamente in rovina. Se avesse avuto un approccio più logico e tattico alla situazione, avrebbe potuto respingere e perfino mettere alle strette i draghi demoniaci. Ma probabilmente, anche queste azioni sarebbero state guidate dalla sua ostilità contro il loro capo e l'intera razza. |summon = Distruzione! Vittoria! Massacro! Mi sento bene! Mi sento un vero demone! |fusion = Ti ricompenserò per questo, facendoti sentire... le urla agonizzanti dalle profondità dell’inferno! |evolution =Adesso capisco... Se avessi attinto da questo potere, sarei stato invincibile! |hp_base = 6347 |atk_base = 2766 |def_base = 2011 |rec_base = 1943 |hp_lord = 8243 |atk_lord = 3426 |def_lord = 2514 |rec_lord = 2418 |hp_anima = 9360 |rec_anima = 2120 |atk_breaker = 3724 |def_breaker = 2216 |def_guardian = 2812 |atk_guardian = 3126 |hp_oracle = 8093 |rec_oracle = 2865 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 2 |ccant = 42 |ls = Beast's Untamed Soul |lsdescription = +150% ATT e DIF; riduzione dei danni del 25%; per i primi 2 turni; aggiunge probabile effetto Ignora DIF agli attacchi; aggiunge probabile effetto di riduzione ATT per 1 turno agli attacchi per 2 turni quando il danno inflitto supera una certa quantità |lseffect =*20% di possibilità di Ignora DIF * |lsnote = 20% chance to ignore Def & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% after 1 damage |bb = Maxima Sanctio |bbdescription = Combo di 2 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; alta probabilità di Ferita e Paralisi; potente attacco aggiuntivo a fine turno per 2 turni; notevole aumento della barra BB; considerevole aumento di ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni |bbnote = Fills 8 BC, 140% Atk, Def, Rec, 80% chance for ailments & 400% multiplier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 2 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |ccbbt = 30 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Blasfemo |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 22 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; probabile notevole riduzione ATT per 2 turni; potente attacco aggiuntivo a fine turno per 2 turni; notevole aumento ATT in base a DIF per 3 turni |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50%, 70% Def to Atk & 500% DoT multiplier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |ccsbbt = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |ubb = Zanna di demone bestiale |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 24 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; riempie al massimo la barra BB degli alleati; aumenta enormemente ATT e DIF, ATT in base a DIF e ATT BB per 3 turni |ubbnote = 350% Atk, Def, 250% Def to Atk & 600% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Feral God of War |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta considerevolmente i danni critici e aumenta i danni elementali |esnote = 50% all elemental damage & 100% crit damage |bb1 =* * * * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * |sbb10 =* * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 40826 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +50% ATT |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumenta ATT quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = +20% DIF, PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumenta ATT BB |omniskill2_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Bassa probabilità dell'effetto Ignora DIF |omniskill2_2_note = 20% chance |omniskill2_3_sp = 30 |omniskill2_3_desc = L'attacco normale può colpire tutti i nemici |omniskill2_3_note = 20% chance with 50% damage penalty |omniskill2_4_sp = 20 |omniskill2_4_desc = Aumento della probabilità di successo di attacchi normali su tutti i nemici |omniskill2_4_note = +10% chance. 30% chance total |omniskill3_cat = Resistenza Anomalie |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT, DIF e REC del BB |omniskill4_1_note = +10% boost. 150% boost total |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT in base a DIF del SBB |omniskill4_2_note = +20% boost. 90% Def to Atk total |notes = |addcat = Le origini di Karl |addcatname = Viktor Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Arena e Colosseo)= *20 Sp - +50% ATT *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% *30 Sp - L'attacco normale può colpire tutti i nemici *20 Sp - Aumento della probabilità di successo di attacchi normali su tutti i nemici *20 Sp - Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +50% ATT *30 Sp - L'attacco normale può colpire tutti nemici *20 Sp - Aumento della probabilità di successo di attacchi normali su tutti i nemici *20 Sp - Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT, DIF e REC del BB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}